The Pain and sorrow
by CaptainSeaWater
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have fallen in Tartarus (no duh!). The rest of the seven find themselves rummaging through Percy's things finding an album filled with memories and things they didn't know about Percy. And finding that in a lot of things Percy and Annabeth have been through.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No one's pov

Percy and Annabeth just fell to Tartarus. The Seven felt guilty. They all thought that it was their fault. The seven peeked through Percy's room. His bed was neatly made He even had a book shelf. The bookshelf was what confused the seven. Percy never read or wrote anything he blamed it on Dyslexia. Piper went over to the shelf and saw a mismatched book. A book out of place. She pulled it out with the rest watching her. The Book was old and battered, but it like those fake books in stores the ones for décor.

Piper slowly slid the book open to reveal an old scrapbook. On the cover showed Percy with Riptide in hand and striking a heroic pose beside Thalia's pine tree on Half-blood others smiled a bit. The next page said First year. "Those are pictures of all the years percy went to camp,"Hazel said sofltly. Piper let a tear escape her eyes. Piper steadily handed the scrapbook to frank. They continued to the next page. It showed Percy, way younger than he was in their time, he was knocked out in the picture. Annabeth was next to him holding a cup of nectar and feeding him. The caption said, "Made it to camp and knocked out by a minotaur." He turned to the next one. It showed Percy in the creek on Capture the flag being claimed and campers bowing. "Being claimed and winning the game picture by Travis Stoll it said. Turning to the next it showed Chiron handing riptide to Percy. "Being assigned the quest and earning riptide by Argus. "Who's Argus?" Leo piped up. Piper looking annoyed said," He's the servant of Hera she created him to protect one of Zeus's lovers." Oh", said Leo. Next page showed a satyr, younger annabeth, and percy. It said the golden trio. Suddenly Coach Hedge burst in saying," Alright cupcakes its bedtime!" "We're not kids," they all screamed. "Alright,alright no need to blow my ears!" With that frank set the scrapbook on percy's bed and went to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The seven woke up to the sound of coach hedge's wake up call,"Wake up cupcakes!" They quickly ate breakfast and hurried to Percy's room. Jason quickly opened the scrapbook and turned to where they left off. The photo showed Percy, Annabeth, a satyr running with what looked like ruins of a bus exploding behind them. The caption said,"I jinxed the journey and got gifted with 3 kindly ones." "He has some really bad luck," frank commented. "I thought we already establish that," said leo.

"We did?"

"yea"

"When did we es-"

"Boys!" hazel said as she smacked franks head along with leo who was smacked by piper.

They looked on the next page which showed Percy walking toward a building which said:nuatysme nrdaeg mropeum. Well that what it looked like to the others except frank. "Aunty Em's Garden Emporium," frank read. The caption which read,"Medusa is not a nice old lady." "They met medusa," Piper exclaimed. "Wow," Hazel commented. "Percy told me about it," said Nico. Everybody jumped because he was so quiet. The next paged showed a picture of Percy and Annabeth screaming with mechanical spiders around and it said,"We are not in Love!" "Is that a tunnel of love?" Piper wondered. "I think it is," said Jason. "It looks like they loved each other ever since they first met." "And they denied it," Piped up Leo. The next page showed Percy, Annabeth, and Satyr in front of a pale man in a black suit and Skeletons were surrounding them. It said "See ya later Uncle hades!" They all laughed. The next page showed ares and percy facing each each with a sword in hand a wave was also in the picture about to collapse on ares by Hephaestus "Ares is a sore loser." "He defeated Ares," Hazel asked impressed but shocked. "I guess so," Said Jason in awe.

The next page showed Percy on Olympus handing zeus the bolt. It also said by some random draid on Olympus. "Drama Queen!" "He wrote that!" said frank. "How in pluto's name is he alive. When they turned to the next page it said Year 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The seven decided that they would sleep in Percy's room and Leo (Someone had to drive the boat right?) would use this camera thing that would that would show leo's face so he could see and hear. They also would bring the magic plates cups from camp half-blood.

Anyways they were on to the second year. Piper was holding the book and turned to the accurate page. The page showed percy with a Cyclops next to him with Canadians (Laistrygonian can't spell right) standing across him in a gym. ("I had to jinx it!") Frank and Hazel remembered when they ran into them in Canada.

The next page showed Percy, Annabeth, and that ares girl, Clarissa, fighting bronze bulls.("Tyson you're a Cyclops?!") Frank made a face when he was told that was his half sister. (close enough, roman greek what's the difference?) Leo laughed,"Frank! She pushed my head in toilets!" Frank just shook his head. After that was Percy talking to a guy with peppered hair in a jogging suit with caduceus in hand. (Lesson: Stealing isn't always bad) "Percy talking to Hermes?"Piper guessed. The others shrugged. Then it showed Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson on the beach with percy standing in the water with a cruise ship ahead. ("Took hermes's advice ran away on a quest") "Percy ran away on the quest? COOL!"said Leo. "Onl y you would think running away on a quest is cool repair boy," said piper shaking her head.

On the next page it showed Percy fighting this big Cyclops with Clarissa and the satyr,Grover. And it showed annabeth knocked on the rocks. Apparently Coach Hedge had joined for a short moment and said,"You see cupcakes, (Yummy!)that satyr is what you cupcakes must be!" "Um coach we're not goats," said Leo, stupidly. Anyways after that it showed Clarissa putting the golden fleece in the tree. ("The goal is achieved Can we go home now?")

Then it showed Percy holding Thalia bride style to the infirmary. ("Your so heavy") "Wait, my sister was a tree?" asked Jason bewildered. "Man, Jason you have a tree for a sister!"said leo laughing his heart out. Frank and Hazel also had confused faces. They turned to Nico and once he finished the story there was an awkward silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning the seven (or is it the five now? Hmmm…) had breakfast while leo (who had stolen the scrapbook during the night) had the scrapbook in his hands with his breakfast beside him. Their breakfast was eggs and bacon for frank, pancakes(with strawberry sauce) and a biscuit for leo, bagel for piper, waffles for hazel, and scrambled eggs and… carmel? (boys have weird appetites) for Jason?! Ok anyways on the next page said year three and the picture showed percy and a girl that had similarities to nico, the black hair dark swirling black/brown eyes with olive. ("Eternal girls club")

Hazel gently patted Nico on the back knowing who the girl was (Remember nico told Hazel about bianica). While the others were confused,"The girl is Nico's late sister."

They nodded understandingly but nico knew that they didn't understand only percy did. His flaw was loyalty. He treated everyone as family and friends. When one died he became sad but covered it up with a charade.

Next, it showed a yellow glowing car going through the air over England. ("Thalia torches New England) "Is that Apollo's sun,"said Leo interested. "Wait that's apollo's chariot?"said piper confused. Nico (Who had been there) said,"Yea, its not really a big ball of gas artemis just called him that, that confused the mortals."

The others nodded. "Next it showed Percy with a swirling water tornado thing over his head. They were shocked at the power that percy possessed (*dramatic pose*) . "Wow,"said Jason.

Then it showed percy riding a blackjack through the air. ("Running away on a quest again") "He ran away again?!"said lLeo bewildered. "Why didn't percy tell me this?" "Because repair boy,"said Piper who wanted to smack leo's head (can't because leo's in the control room and ect.) multiple times ."It isn't necessarly." "Of coarse it's nec-"started leo. But piper (who had taken the scrapbook) had already turned the page which showed Percy shoving…is that spacefood? Down the nemean lions throat with hunters of artemis shooting at the mouth. The others shook their heads bewildered (There's the word again) whiled leo was doing a happy dance. (This happy dance includes honey and a spatula and fire)

Then it showed a food fight Whoever was on the quest fighting skeletons. Leo was still doing a happy dance while the others shook their heads in amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon Leo finished his happy dance They continued to the next one which showed them at a picture of a junk yard with what looked like a robot in a junk pile. ("Bianca will always Be Remembered") A moment of silence for bianca then it was rudely interrupted by Piper turning the page showing hoover damn at the café with percy with riptide out, grover with a burrito in hand, thalia with her spear and Aegis, and the "hot" hunter girl with her bow out. ("Just die already!")

Leo stifled a laugh and soon everyone was laughing (excluding Nico) until frank stopped and said,"Why are we laughing?" Leo shrugged as Piper handed the book to Jason who turned the page.

Which showed Percy on a mountain with the sky on his shoulders and Luke fighting Thalia. It also showed Artemis fighting atlas and Annabeth all bloodied up on the floor.("I put on some weight "He held the sky," Frank said in amazement. The others who looked shocked too with jaws dropping.

There was a silence until it was interrupted by Jason turning the page which showed Percy kneeling in front of Zeus and Ophi (a.k.a. Bessie) swirling around in a ball. ("You named the Ophiotaurus Bessie? –Poseidon")

Then the next page just showed Year four.

**Dun dun dun! Hello people it is …. Ok to see you? Anyways THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Very appreciated. Bye?**


	6. On hold!

**Hello Readers! I've decided to put this story on hold. Now, you're probably thinking , "What! After so long Now you decide to this on hold." Sorry but I will start this story up again. I really wanted to start a new story in a new category not many people have done this topic. **

** Anyways please forgive me.**

**CaptainSeaWater at your service**


End file.
